Scientology
A Crazy story about Aliens This is right at the top of the page because Scientology advertisements regulary appear on this page. We don't know why Wikia accepts money from that questionable organisation. ''Here’s a science fiction story about an alien called Xenu, I didn’t write it, someone called L. Ron Hubbard wrote it. Why is it important? All too often advertisements paid for by Scientology turn up on the Internet and some are obviously Scientology but others talk about Dianetics or just promise you ethical happiness etc without making the source clear. Well Scientology doesn’t look very ethical and many reasonable people say they’re more likely to empty your bank balance and make you less happy and less healthy than before. So if you find advertisements pretending saying they’ll improve your life and it all looks too good to be true keep away. '' Scientology '''Scientology' is a system of beliefs (Religious cult) that was invented by a Science Fiction writer, the doctrines of which are science fiction. This coincidence appears to be lost on its practitioners who assume that it is scientifically proven. See Starting a New Religion L. Ron Hubbard wrote the book Dianetics, the Scientologist equivalent of the Bible while living on a boat with scantily clad teens who waited on him hand and foothttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scientology. He later went on to call Scientology an "applied religious philosophy", which basically meant that he didn't think it was popular enough yet to call it a Religion. Scientology ethics can be summed up as anything at all that benefits Scientology is ethical. http://www.cs.cmu.edu/~dst/Fishman/Xenu/scs-07.html Scientologists say they are good while at the same time behaving likes asses. pPol_m8wm8Y His son His son Ron deWolf, who changed his name form Ron Hubbard publically speaks out against the death cult and claims he was the result of a Hubbard diy abortion that failed. " I wasn’t exactly born, I was aborted. He was trying to do an abortion bit on me. He had one of those insane things, especially during the ‘30s, of trying to invoke the devil for power and practices. My mother told me about him trying out all kinds of various incantations, drugs and hypnosis. http://www.lermanet.com/scientologynews/newsherald-DeWolfe07-82.htm His son also alleges that Hubbard was a wife beater. *For a look inside Scientology see the story below. *Cults are as dangerous as drugs. They commit the highest crime: the rape of the soul Operation Clambake on Scientology The Harm it Does to a Person The results of applying their crackpot psychotherapy (called "auditing") is to weaken the mind. The mind goes from a rational state to an irrational one as the delusional contents of the subconscious mind are brought to the surface and are assumed to be valid. It also makes a person more susceptible to suggestion since it submerges the critical thinking faculties of the mind into a partial subconscious state. It results in a permanent light hypnotic trance and so from thenceforth that person can be more easily controlled. The person will, to a much greater extent, believe and do whatever they are told. And of course this is used to the full in persuading them to hand over further money and dedicating themselves further to the cult. The results of applying their oversimplified and inapplicable rules in life is to lose the ability to think rationally and logically. A person loses the ability to think for themselves and so they lose the ability to challenge incorrect ideas. This makes them easier to control. It also isolates and alienates the person from society so that they withdraw from normal society and into their "Scientology" society. This further increases their susceptibility to the influence of their group. They end up being afraid of society, believing all society to be controlled by a group of drug companies, psychiatrists and financiers all of whom report to more remote masters. In other words they are in a state of mass paranoia. They therefore avoid reading newspapers and the like since they fear it will disturb their safe Scientology world. It is a downward spiral into madness. The above is from What is Scientology? *'Operation Clambake is a web site that shows what's silly about Scientology.' *'More on Scientology' Scientology free zone The Scientology Free Zone practises Scientology without high costs. The psychological effects are unclear to the author. The effects on the practitioner’s bank balance are likely to be less serious. See also *Xenu *Project Chanology *Fun:Scientology References External links *Operation Clambake *Operation Freakout *What's the harm in Scientology?"368,379 people killed, 306,096 injured and over $2,815,931,000 in economic damages" according to this website *Wikileaks on Scientology, (Wikileaks works to get the truth out when governments or organisations try to suppress free speech.) *Secret of Scientology This one is from an American University or other institute of higher education, see .edu Videos Scientology has a reputation for suing their critics but they can't stop these exposures because they have no legal defense against the truth and these are just examples, there are plenty more on U Tube. Scientology exposed http://www.rickross.com/reference/scientology/scien240.html http://www.lermanet.com/scientologynews/newsherald-DeWolfe07-82.htm *Scientology Exposed - The Violence of Leader David Miscavige *The Profit: The movie SCIENTOLOGY doesn't want you to see *Former Scientology Exec: Why Scientology is a false religion *Scientology: Fair Game in Action Other videos against Scientology *Pat Condell on Scientology *Scientolulz Cartoon fun Category: Religion Category:Pseudoscience category:Stupidity Category:Scientology Category:Religious cults Category:Things That Are Not Awesome